


any possible mishaps.

by stardustgirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Various angst AUs.  All drabbles.





	any possible mishaps.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've written for this fandom, but I saw Hidden World last night, so here goes nothing.

1.

Valka hears about the Eye.  And the group of dragon hunters that are after it.

She and Cloudjumper search for months, trying to find any trace of it.

And then they find the Edge.

And the stables.

And the Riders.

She never learns of her mistake and the misunderstanding.  Stoick and Gobber find the ruins of the Edge and assume that the frantic Toothless they find destroyed it out of grief and that Drago has returned and found the Edge, killing the Riders and taking their dragons (aside from Toothless).  The other dragons eventually come out of hiding on the island, but when they try to persuade them to return to Berk to go into hiding, they leave.

Toothless remains.

(Drago  _ does _ find the Edge, in the end.  He figures out the mechanisms of Toothless’s tail after his Alpha makes short work of taming the untamable, and Berk falls easily enough.  Valka is never the wiser.)


End file.
